1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a jointing box for optical fiber cables. It applies more particularly to repeaterless jointing of optical fiber undersea cables.
2. Description of the prior art
The document GB-A-2 192 732 describes in particular a device for protecting an optical fiber splice executed in a splice tube or sheath. This device comprises two substantially funnel-shape protection tubes threaded beforehand over the ends of the two fibers to be jointed, the larger diameter end part of each covering the adjacent end part of the splice tube. It further comprises a shrinkable sleeve covering the larger diameter end parts of the two protection tubes which surround the sheath without touching each other.
Until now an optical fiber cable joint has been protected by placing around the ends of the cables to be united and the jointing sheath a mold into which a thermoplastic material is injected. This process is relatively time-consuming, however, and the jointing and test equipment is costly and bulky.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable jointing box providing a joint resistant to external water pressure and providing good mechanical protection of the joint but which is easier to use, faster to use and requires only simple and inexpensive equipment.